Beautiful Soul
by edger230
Summary: Kitty has a bad breakup with Eric and decides to never love again. Can Dudley change her mind with a special song? Featuring a bunch of TUFF Puppy authors. Rated for violence. Reuploaded.


**I had to reupload this story because I forgot a few authors and I apologize for doing so. **

Dudley sat at his desk feeling awful. Kitty was in a relationship with Eric, the water delivery guy. Although he was happy for his best friend, he was rather upset he never had the guts to tell her how he truly felt about her. He was truly in love with her. He often cried at night, wishing he could turn back time, but he wanted Kitty to be happy more than he did himself.

He got up and was walking to the snack room, when he heard something coming from Kitty's cubicle. Curiosity obviously got the best of him and he snuck to the destination and hid behind the wall.

"Come on Kitty, it's wasn't what you thought it was!" he heard Eric say.

"I know what I saw, and I saw you kissing another girl and heard you tell her you love her! That's enough information for me! That's it! We're through!" he heard Kitty say angrily. He could hear her choking back tears.

"Kitty I… you know what, fine! I only became your boyfriend because you were so desperate to have me! I never wanted you! Why don't you go cry to that Dudley guy? He seems to be the only one who cares about you." Eric said. Dudley almost crashed through the wall to beat Eric to a pulp, but he held himself back.

"Fine! Just get out of my life!" Kitty screamed and Dudley saw her run out the door with tears streaming down her face.

Dudley saw Eric walk out of Kitty's cubicle and he couldn't take it anymore. He marched up to Eric. "Hey Eric!" Dudley said in an angry tone.

Eric turned around to face Dudley. "What do you want?"

"You were lucky to have Kitty, but you were too much of a jerk to see that! You know, she could kick your butt, but she didn't. So I guess it's up to me!" Dudley said with his hands forming into fists.

Eric laughed. "You and what army?" he asked.

"THIS army!" said a voice behind Dudley. Dudley turned around to find me, peachy author, Misspumkin, , Homeydaclown, T.U.F.F. Agent Cruz, Mr. Average, TUFF Agent Tuckerson, kendracormick, Adenn666 and Calderonmaestro. Dudley smiled.

"What would I do without you guys?" he asked.

"Die." said Misspumkin.

"Go get your girl Dudley. We've got this." said peachy author. Dudley smiled again and stepped aside to let us get to Eric and a serious beat down began. Once Dudley could tell that Eric was losing (rather badly) he ran out the door.

When he finally reached Kitty's front door, he took a deep breath and knocked. To his surprise, the door opened wide and no one was there. Kitty had been too upset to close it properly. He immediately saw Kitty, lying on her couch with her back turned towards the door.

"Hey Kitty." Dudley said.

Kitty sighed and Dudley knew that meant she was too upset to talk.

"I saw what happened." he said.

"I never want to see that jerk again!" Kitty suddenly shouted although she didn't move from her current position. "I hate love! I never want to have it again as long as I live!"

Dudley grew slightly upset but he closed the door behind him and took not only a deep breath, but a chance. "Kitty, I… I love you."

Kitty was shocked. She had known Dudley to care about her, but what he just said was the last thing that she ever expected him to say to her. She smiled slightly but she soon wiped it off her face.

"No you don't. You're just saying that to make me feel better. Besides, that's what… _he _said and look at me now! What makes this any different? Besides, you can find someone way better. Chances are there's going to be another pretty face soon that you'll like more." Kitty said.

Dudley's eyes grew wide. Did Kitty really think that? He so badly wanted to tell her how wrong she was. He wanted to tell her that she was the most beautiful and special girl in the world and he wanted no one but her. He wanted to hold her in his arms, but mostly, he just wanted her to believe him. Suddenly he got a better idea. He walked up to Kitty's couch and softly began to sing.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_I know that you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Kitty's stopped crying. Did Dudley really think those things? She then remembered all the times that he had come through for her. Her heart began to pound. She then felt something inside. She didn't know what it was but it felt good. She listened as Dudley continued to sing.

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind_

_If you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry c'mon let's try_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Kitty thought her heart was going to burst. She felt warm and now knew what she was feeling inside right now.

Love.

She wanted to leap into Dudley's arms but she continued to listen to his song, deciding to wait till he was done.

_Am I crazy for wanting you? _

_Baby do you think you could want me too? _

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do? _

_I just wanna know if you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

When Kitty realized that Dudley had finished, she sat up, faced Dudley and smiled. She then pulled him into a hug. "Is that proof enough for you Kitty?" she heard Dudley ask.

"It sure was. I love you Dudley."

Dudley smiled. "I love you too Kitty."

The two pulled apart for a moment and soon pulled each other into a kiss. Kitty now knew that she loved Dudley, because this kiss she shared with him felt better than any she had ever had.

When the two finally pulled apart, Dudley spoke up. "By the way, don't worry about Eric. Edger and the other authors took care of him."

Kitty smiled. "What would we do without them?"

"Die." came several voices from the hallway. Dudley and Kitty turned around to see the authors once again and they all began to laugh.

The End

Song "Beautiful Soul" by Jesse McCartney

I do not own TUFF Puppy or the song


End file.
